


A well deserved rest

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Crack Fic, Other, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Buffy enjoys her well-deserved rest... until a certain Old One interrupts her day off.
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Winifred "Fred" Burkle, Illyria & Buffy Summers
Kudos: 3





	A well deserved rest

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some Marvel Comics books and I thought, 'What the heck?' Takes place after BTVS series finale and 'After the Fall' comic books.
> 
> Before you ask, in the follow-up comic books of Buffyverse, Fred was later resurrected and shared a body with Illyria, something like Jekyll/Hyde or Bruce Banner/Hulk.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

**I was reading some Marvel Comics books and I thought, 'What the heck?' Takes place after BTVS series finale and 'After the Fall' comic books.**

**Before you ask, in the follow-up comic books of Buffyverse, Fred was later resurrected and shared a body with Illyria, something like Jekyll/Hyde or Bruce Banner/Hulk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Buffyverse_.**

* * *

"Oh, that is what I needed." Buffy said, relaxing, wearing a bathrobe and lying down on the chair, while getting a pedicure in the spa in downtown L.A.. "No vampires and no…"

Suddenly, the front window crashed as a blue-haired woman in red suit was sent crashing into the spa.

"…demons." Buffy grumbled.

Illyria got up, glaring as she jumped out the window and exchanged blows with a giant horned demon.

Buffy took off her bathrobe and quickly put on her shirt, jacket and pants as she rushed out and threw at the demon a lid cover to the sewers, getting its attention. "Over here, ugly!"

The demon turned its attention over to Buffy, who ducked as it swung its claws. Buffy pulled out a knife as she cut the demon across its arm. The demon screamed in pain as it ran into the sewers. Buffy turned to Illyria, eying her from head to toe with an assessing gaze.

"You expect me to fight you, Slayer? Or you want something else?" Illyria asked.

"Last I heard, you were dead and Fred was brought back to life." Buffy said.

"Death means nothing to me. I've been restored before and I found a way to do so again. But if you worry about your friend, she and I share this vessel. She still lives." Illyria said.

"Can I talk to her?" Buffy asked.

"You wish to waste time with senseless prattle, when this creature still roams around?" Illyria pointed out condescendingly as she entered the sewer entrance and Buffy sighed. She did hear from Angel and Spike that Illyria was… something else, but experience it firsthand was a different matter.

Buffy followed Illyria down the sewers as they listened to the scream of the demon.

"So… I guess you're not the chatty type, are you?" Buffy quipped.

"You and your kind never ceases to puzzle me. And here I thought that being so talkative was in the vampires' nature." Illyria noted.

"I take it you don't joke often?" Buffy asked and Illyria sighed, frustrated.

"I can see why the blonde vampire likes you. You both talk a lot. Unlike Angel." Illyria said and Buffy decided _not_ to talk about her lovers and realized that it would be pointless to try to be friendly with her.

"How are we going to kill it?" Buffy asked.

"Last time I faced it before it fled, there was a storm and lightning almost struck it." Illyria said before she suddenly turned into Fred. "Which means that we can use electricity to stop it." She then shuddered and wrinkled her nose. "Boy, I really hate sewers."

"Fred? Is that you?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me, Buffy." Fred said, shuddering and twitching her face in disgust.

"So, you can turn back into Illyria and you whenever you want?" Buffy asked.

"No. Not really. I mean, she only comes out, when she feels is necessary. She doesn't like wasting time." Fred noted.

"So, electricity, huh?" Buffy asked, an idea hitting her as they saw the demon snarling and hiding in the shadows. "I think I have an idea. Hey! Ugly!" She yelled as the demon turned to them.

"Buffy, what are you doing?" Fred exclaimed, terrified.

"Illyria, now would be a good time to come out!" Buffy said as the demon rushed at them and was about to lunge at Fred, when she suddenly turned into Illyria and punched it in the face, knocking it down. The demon recovered and slashed its claws at them but both Buffy and Illyria dodged.

"You said you have an idea how to stop this creature. What is it?" Illyria asked.

"Slow that thing down!" Buffy ordered as Illyria did as ordered and with a gesture, the demon started to move in slow motion but refrained herself from using her powers on Buffy. Buffy looked around and ripped off a power cable before she jammed it into the creature's chest as the demon screamed, writhing violently from being electrocuted before it exploded, covering both Buffy and Illyria, who had reverted to Fred, in goo from its intestines.

"Ew! Did you really have to do that?" Fred asked, disgusted.

"Uh… sorry?" Buffy said apologetically before both girls groaned upon smelling the stench from the goo.

* * *

Later, Buffy and Fred were back in the spa, in a whirlpool, both girls in bikinis and relaxing.

"Ah, this is what I needed." Fred relaxed.

"Nothing like a well deserved rest after slaying." Buffy quipped as both girls smiled before their phones rang and they looked at them. "I got an emergency from Giles."

"And I got one from Angel." Fred said and both girls smirked before they threw their phones into the nearby buckets of water.

"Not on our day off. Let the Scoobies and Angel, Spike and Gunn handle this one." Buffy quipped.

**Author's Note:**

> Illyria is a bit tricky character to write, so I hope I wrote her well here.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
